Induction charging may be used to charge the battery of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, tablet or personal computer. Separate devices, hereinafter referred to as transmitters, may be used to charge these devices when the devices are placed on or near the transmitters and the devices include an appropriate receiver. Traditionally, the device periodically ‘wakes-up’ and transmits a ping message (also referred to herein as a ping or ping command) in order to detect a nearby transmitter. The device may then be charged by the transmitter. However, the process of waking up, sending a ping, waiting for an answer and perhaps repeating transmission of the ping several times before shutting down again may continually draw on the device's battery power and potentially violate certain power consumption requirements. Further, publicly available systems are relatively inaccessible and currently lack an efficient and secure revenue collecting method to facilitate cost recover for offering induction charging.